Life with Danna
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: The sequel to the happy ending chapter of Concrete Angel. Sasori has custody of Deidara and these are the chronicles of him raising the eight year old. Non yaoi & romance. Out of characterness and edited language used by Hidan. Chibi fic.Past child abuse.


Document Opened: 02/15/2009, 06:10pm.

Authors Note:

Here's the first chapter to Life With Danna. The continuation from the happy ending chapter from Concrete Angel.

Basically this will chronicle Sasori raising Deidara after everything that happened.

Age: Sasori 18. Deidara 8.

Warnings for mention of past child abuse, edited language and naturally some violence. No yaoi or anything like that will appear here.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me. If it did I would be rich and seeing as I spent my last eight bucks on a black and red devil hat at Mardi Gras yesterday it does not.(;p.)

////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been nearly a week since that night and only five days since he filed for custody of the blond who was still unconscious. That reminded him that he owed Itachi a big favor seeing as his father was a powerful lawyer with connections and influence. He had been told what happened and surprisingly agreed to help speed the process along. Though they suspected that his wife Mikoto might have pushed him a little in the right direction.

He still lived with his Grandmother Chiyo but she was to old to have filed herself and she was more than happy to allow the boy to come live with them. Just happy to know that her grandson was not as heartless as she was beginning to think and worry about.

He spent the past week sitting in the blonds room waiting for him to wake up so he would have a familiar face to wake up to. Part of him still had yet to figure out why he cared about the child so much.

Even though he was only eight he had his own opinion about art and that was the fact it should be fleeting while his own was that it was meant to be eternal. Deidara had tried however to _convert _him to his way of art and had even attempted a few good arguments about it but he always countered that and by the end of it he was left wondering why he was even arguing the subject with an eight year old.

Quietly a girl with blue hair entered the room and carefully shut the big wooden door behind her, the soft click gaining Sasori's attention and he looked over at her. "Konan, what are you doing here?" He watched the girl walk over and stop after she was beside him. "I came to see how you two were doing. Any progress?" She glanced over at the still form of the blond boy.

"He should be awake anytime now. They really did a number on him." He would rather have the two people that were responsible for this dead than just serving time in prison. Something caught both of their attention when they heard a soft noise coming from the boy. He slowly started to stir. "I'll go let the others know." She went to leave but stopped near the door after hearing him talk.

Everything slowly came into focus and he saw a white ceiling that he had never seen before and as the last thing he remembered came to mind he felt a little panicky before looking to his left to see Sasori. "Sasori Danna, whats going on, un?" He asked confused. "This is a hospital Dei, you nearly died a week ago." Sasori watched as he sat up and then looked down and clench his hands together. "I don't wanna go back Sasori Danna, un." After this they would probably kill him in a slow and painful matter. He shut his eyes tight holding back tears at the thought of returning to the people who were supposed to be his parents. "Your not going back to them." He looked at the red head confused. "What do you mean, un?" His face softened a little bit looking at the child. "They're gone to a place for bad people and they'll be there for a very long time." "Jail, un?" He asked in understanding but then he wondered what would he do now? "Right. And after you're released from here you are going to come with me and Grandma Chiyo." He looked at the red head in surprise. "Really, un?" He nodded at the boy and since earlier he had moved his chair closer to the bed it was not that far of a stretch for the blond to reach over and practically throw his arms around his adopted brothers neck.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////

Authors Note:

I just reread this and decided to make this short piece chapter one, since for some reason I sort of like it ending off like this. Future chapters will not be so short though.

For those who have not read 'Concrete Angel' either chapter. Since meeting Sasori he sort of adopted him as his big brother due to how he treated him.

Again, this will not turn into a yaoi or romance. Just a simple chibi fic with hopefully lots of chapters. It will end when when Deidara turns 18. So I've got ten years to cover.

And of course there's the out of character-ness I know exists within but...I don't know, it's 03:11am and I need .

So look for the next chapter out soon. Later.^^.

Done: 02/19/2009, 03:13am.


End file.
